


Naval Duty

by LadySMoonlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Crown, Forced Pregnancy, Labour, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, first officer, hiding pregnancy, labor, prince - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySMoonlight/pseuds/LadySMoonlight
Summary: Jacob es un primer oficial que creia que nada en su vida podria salir mal.Un embarazo no planeado lo deja sin saber si realmente estaria haciendo lo correcto o si eligio a los aliados correctos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Naval Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Cuidado con lo que van a leer, es algo pesadito creo  
> Igual disfrutenlo xd

Tener una relación secreta con el príncipe de la corona inglesa tenia sus beneficios, el haber logrado alcanzar un rango tan alto en tan poco tiempo y siendo extranjero se lo debía todo a él… y a los favores sexuales que solía hacerle.

No le molestaba, no era una relación formal ni nada, asi que mas daba si vendía su cuerpo a cambio de favores y algunos lingotes para poder tener una vida plena en ese reino.

Sin embargo… todo empezó a cambiar. Los hombres podían tener hijos, eso era un hecho, pero la taza de fertilidad en ellos era muy baja, ósea era casi imposible que se embarazaran. Era eso o quizá el obvio rechazo a las relaciones entre gente de ambos sexos, lo cual causaba que hubiera muy pocos embarazos masculinos.

Aun así, Jacob quería creer que simplemente no todos nacían logrando engendrar y que dado todos sus encuentros sexuales el jamás lo haría.

La primera señal de alarma donde debió darse cuenta, fue en uno de sus viajes en altamar mientras transportaban mercancía para la corona. Había estado mareado y con nauseas constantes. Pero se lo quiso atribuir al barco y a las aguas tormentosas por las que pasaron durante todo el viaje.

Después empezó a ganar peso, cosa que igual se lo atribuyo a que, durante varios meses se la paso de fiesta en fiesta de varios duques y vizcondes, donde fácilmente gracias al alcohol y la comida pudo aumentar de peso.

Había tenido que usar parte de su cinturón para presionar su estomago de vuelta a su tamaño original y así poder seguir usando su uniforme.

Hasta que, en una de sus tantas noches con el príncipe, este le pregunto acerca de su figura.

-Esto esta grande… -dijo sonriendo, pasando las manos por su estómago.

-Oh cállate, he subido mucho de peso…

-¿Seguro que es solo eso? -pregunto en tono burla, presionando los lados de su estómago, causando un pequeño quejido de incomodidad en el otro- ¿no tendrás a mi hijo aquí dentro?

Por un momento, Jacob sintió como se le iba la sangre del rostro. ¿embarazado?, ¿él? Nah, era imposible. Miro hacia abajo, donde Edward seguía jugando con su panza, moviéndola y presionándola.

-No creo que…, nah, lo dudo mucho.

-Podrías ir a un médico, puedo pagarte uno discreto si así lo decías -le dijo, ahora besando su mano.

¡Ni siquiera quería ir al médico! Esto era estúpido, él no estaba embarazado, simplemente tenia mucho peso y ya. Se pondría a hacer ejercicio y así se solucionaría todo.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba ahí, en la sala de espera del consultorio?

Estaba solo el lugar, después de todo el príncipe se había ocupado de que fuera una consulta privada. El doctor salió a recibirlo y Jacob entro al consultorio.

-Por favor, déjame ver.

Al comando, Jacob empezó a quitarse su uniforme y con esto, las vendas que usaba para poder fajarse. Su estomago estaba ligeramente grande, pero no demasiado, aun asi no quería dar una mala imagen en su trabajo.

El doctor le pidió subir a la cama para examinarlo. Era incomodo sentir las manos del doctor sobre su estómago, también era algo brusco, sacándole de vez en cuando un par de quejidos.

Así como a él no le interesaba, a muchos de la comunidad medica no les importaba los embarazos en hombres, muchos no se atrevían a ir al médico, simplemente para el parto. Había rumores de que los hombres no sentían dolor de parto, supuestamente porque no habían cometido el pecado original como las mujeres.

Bueno, una cosa por la cual estar agradecidas.

-Pues te tengo noticias, buenas o malas dependerá de ti -le comento el doctor.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto? -dijo poniéndose de pie, esperaba que solo haya sido un susto…

-Está en cinta -dijo el doctor sin muchos ánimos- diría que estas a unas 26 semanas. Ósea unos seis meses y medio, quizá siete.

¿…que?

Eso debía ser imposible. Miro su estómago, a ese horrendo bulto. ¿En serio ahí dentro había un…?

-¿No me lo puede sacar?

-Oh no, lo siento mucho pero no pienso ensuciar mis manos con eso. Si quiere librarse de eso hágalo usted mismo.

Decir que Jacob duro dos semanas encerrado en su pequeña casa era poco. Estaba embarazado, esperando un maldito hijo, ¿en serio? Simplemente… no podía ser.

Mas de una vez pensó en ir a ver a esos doctores… que vivían en las zonas bajas y pobres de Inglaterra, las malas lenguas decían que en esos lugares practicaban aborto los hombres a cambio de una gran suma de dinero, pero honestamente no estaba muy seguro. No por que quisiera conservarlo sino porque no sabría cómo explicar el tiempo que requeriría estar en cama o peor, si terminaba muriendo…

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, a su estómago. Paso una mano sobre este, estaba suave y cálido, una mueca apareció en su rostro cuando sintió como el bebé le daba una patada.

-Que desperdicio…

Unos días después, fue a visitar a Edward a su oficina. Normalmente terminarían yendo en secreto a una habitación para tener sus aventuras, pero en esta ocasión quería hablar con él…

-Vaya, al fin te apareces -dijo sonriente el príncipe- ¿si fuiste al doctor como te dije?

-Si, asi es -estaba de pie frente al escritorio, estaba nervioso.

-¿Y que te dijeron? -el príncipe estaba expectante, esperando las noticias…

Jacob en vez de decirle como tal, se desbrocho la camisa y se quito la faja de vendas. Mostrando nuevamente su estómago, no estaba muy seguro si Edward entendería el mensaje…

El príncipe lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se levanto de su lugar para acercarse, poso ambas de sus manos contra su estómago, sintiendo su peso y superficie, para nuevamente comenzar a presionar levemente contra él.

-Oh vaya, tenía razón entonces -sonríe- tienes a mi hijo aquí adentro, quien lo diría.

-No se que voy a hacer…, ¡no puedo presentarme así a trabajar!

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso hasta el parto?

Jacob lo miro sorprendido, ¿Qué?

-No creo que pueda, ¿Qué voy a decirles?

-Eso déjamelo a mi… -dijo, aun mirando a su estómago.

El príncipe le dio un comunicado, de que seria su guardaespaldas temporal por un tiempo pues ya había estado recibiendo varias amenazas. Por lo tanto, Jacob debía trabajar para él y estar siempre al pendiente.

Cosa que permitía que se mantuviera en tierra, sin irse a alguna misión a altamar, además que Edward le permitió vivir en el castillo sin nadie que lo molestara. Cosa que le permitía quedarse en su habitación por días sin salir.

En otras ocasiones debía salir claro, por lo cual terminaba teniendo que fajar su estomago que se hacia cada vez mas grande, teniendo que estar de pie por horas siguiendo a Edward a sus juntas o fiestas escandalosas. Mas de una vez le rogo que lo dejara quedarse en el cuarto, o al menos ayudarle con una excusa para su enorme panza, pero Edward solo se reía, diciéndole que debería estar agradecido por lo que hacia para él y dejara de lloriquear.

…

Ya con nueve meses, su panza era enorme y ya podía sentir los movimientos de su hijo a pesar de lo mucho que lo enroscara en las vendas. Honestamente no quería seguir haciendo eso, pero si no lo ocultaba podrían quitarle el puesto y necesitaba ese dinero para poder criarlo.

Estaba pensando simplemente huir de Inglaterra una vez acabara todo, con el dinero que había logrado cosechar podía irse a vivir a otro lado, cambiar su nombre y vivir en paz con su hijo o hija. Se oia bien ese plan…

Miro a su estómago, paso una mano sobre este, sintiendo lo firme que estaba además de las ligeras patadas de su bebé, sonrió, bueno, al menos lo tenía a él.

Miro al reloj que tenia en la mesa, ya era hora de trabajar. Este era el tercer día consecutivo en el que debía acompañar a Edwar a una de sus tantas fiestas y ya estaba cansado. El príncipe le prometió que luego de esto podría quedarse en su cuarto una semana si quisiera y en serio esperaba que fuera así.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hasta el armario, tomando su ropa y las vendas. Soltó un quejido, sujetándose del ropero y sujetando su estomago con su otra mano, sintiendo un ligero calambre recorrer toda su circunferencia.

-¿Pero que…? -respiro hondo, sobando su panza- deja de moverte tanto, se que no es divertido pero papá tiene que trabajar, ¿ok?

El bebé debía estar bastante harto de tener que compactarse tanto por tercer día consecutivo, pero no había de otra. Comenzó a vendar su estómago, aguantando el dolor de tener que comprimirlo lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera de notara un poco. Intentaba ignorar las patadas que podía sentir en contra de donde estaba apretando las vendas, recordándose a si mismo que estaría bien.

Soltó un suspiro una vez termino de vendar y de poner todo su uniforme, una vez más quejándose por una punzada de dolor que sintió en su estómago, este sería un día muy largo…

La fiesta era… abrumadora. Los ricos tenían unas ideas bastante retorcidas, había gente platicando aquí y haya, bailarines exiticos, gente en paños menores sirviendo las bebidas y atendiendo a los clientes. Mas de una vez tuvo que ocultar su cara de sorpresa al ver que varios de estos tenían el mismo predicamento que él: estaban embarazados, además de estar casi desnudos, debían aguantar los comentarios, insultos y a veces incluso pasadas de mano de los demás invitados. Pero los entendía, a estas alturas, todos necesitaban un poco de dinero para salir de la miseria…

Estar horas de pie tampoco fue algo bonito y su estomago no cooperaba, siendo que de vez en cuando había comenzado a sufrir de esos extraños calambres, cada uno comenzando a llegar más rápido además de que empezaba a dolerle más y más.

Edward parecía notarlo pues le lanzaba una mirada cuando Jacob se quejaba en voz muy baja, pero no le decía absolutamente nada, quizá no importándole que le pasaba.

Jacob se estaba agotando, cansado, con hambre y además el dolor de su estomago era insoportable. Estaba sudando a mares además de comenzar a respirar por la boca…

-Si te sientes agotado puedes esperarme en el carruaje -le dijo Edward al escucharlo por milésima vez quejarse- ya casi termino.

Jacob en vez de responderle solo asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez afuera, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje, pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente, enroscando sus brazos contra su estomago y doblándose, soltando un ligero grito de dolor.

Sentía mucha presión ahí dentro, y de pronto un pop. Miro hacia abajo, su pantalón y piernas estaban empapados de agua, ¿pero que…?

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

Caminando un poco mas rápido, subió al carruaje con mucho esfuerzo, se quito su saco y camisa, desabrochando sus pantalones y comenzando a desfasarje. Una vez libero su estomago grito al sentir nuevamente un calambre monstruoso apoderarse de él, poniendo ambas manos contra los costados de su vientre. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿ocurría algo malo con el bebé?

-Tranquilo… ugh, ahh, tranquilo, ya iremos a casa, iremos a casa..

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Edward entro, tomando asiento y golpeando el techo, haciendo que el chofer subiera a su puesto y comenzara a andar.

-¿No podías esperar a volver al castillo para que te quitaras esa cosa? -pregunto, sin importarle mucho que Jacob se veía claramente desesperado y con dolor.

-Algo le pasa… ahhh, al bebé…

-¿Al bebé?

Ahora teniendo la atención del príncipe, este coloco sus manos contra su estómago, se sorprendió de lo caliente y firme que estaba, mientras Jacob volvía a gritar al sentir nuevamente el calambre.

-Quizá quiere salir…

-¡Me duele mucho!

-Si te duele quiere decir que algo hiciste mal -Edward rodo los ojos- el parto en un hombre no debe doler, seguro Dios te está castigando por algo.

-¡No me importa, me duele!

Jacob estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero grito en cuanto sintió las manos del príncipe presionar fuertemente contra su vientre.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

-Ayudándote a parir, estúpido -dijo, luego sonrió- tranquilo, le pedí al medico del castillo me enseñara como ayudarte, en caso de que algo así pasara -dicho esto, volvió a presionar con fuerza su vientre, podía sentir a su hijo ahí dentro.

-¡NO!, DETENTE POR FAVOR -Jacob intentaba sujetar los brazos de Edward e impedirle que siguiera asiendo eso, pero por el dolor no tenía fuerzas- ¡ME DUELE!

-¡Cállate, agradece que te estoy ayudando! -por tercera vez, presiono.

Jacob se tensó, gritando, pues comenzaba a sentir un nuevo dolor dentro su cuerpo, mas concretamente cerca de su ano…

…

….

El Primer Oficial estaba exhausto, si esto era lo que pasaban las mujeres, estaba seguro que un día jamás cuestionaría a una de ellas gritar mientras daba a luz. Observo cansado al príncipe acunar a su bebé, el cual ya había dejado de llorar y se veía bien. Sonrió, al menos ya todo había acabado.

-¿Quién diría que seria tan lindo? Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello Jacob.

-Gracias…

-Sera lindo tenerlo en el castillo corriendo.

A esto, Jacob lo miro confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me lo voy a quedar en el castillo, lo adoptare, dudo que mi madre diga algo, siendo rubio lo aceptara muy rápidamente.

-No puedes hacer eso… -el nerviosismo y terror notándose en su voz- es mi bebé…

-¿Cómo piensas explicarles a todos que tienes un hijo idéntico a ti?, ¿embarazaste a una chica y te lo dio? -se puso a reír- no digas tonterías Jacob…, es mas fácil que se quede conmigo y sabes que puedo brindarle todo lo que necesita.

En eso tenía un punto, pero…

-Si decides quedarte como mi guardia personal, podrías verlo todos los días claro… -lo miro, sonriéndole- además, ¿en serio crees que dejare que nuestro pequeñín no tenga mas hermanos? Me gustan las familias numerosas, espero estés listo para eso.

Jacob trago, evitando las ganas de llorar, ¿en qué diablos se había metido?


End file.
